


Unrefined

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't fight fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrefined

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr.

She's good; raw talent born from the need to learn fast how to use a blade. Sometimes she even catches him off guard. Disarms Joe with a left-handed move or trips him with a quickly swept leg.

They always end in laughter, even for him. Mirth deep inside, the kind he felt when Sid trained him.

It's a tie, the flat of his blade against her throat, the point of hers at his gut. Their noses touching. Breaths ragged.

It's when Luka leans closer that he drops his sword, cheeks dark. She smirks, pretending to run him through. "I win."


End file.
